Consumable liquids (e.g., water, soda, and juice) are commonly packaged in individual containers such as glass or plastic bottles. The bottling of such containers typically takes place on a large industrial scale. For example, a large conveyor advances containers through various stages of the bottling process (e.g., filling and capping the bottles).
Although suitable for large-scale production of filled containers, such bottling machinery is not suitable for local, small-scale production of filled containers at locations such as restaurants, cafeterias, businesses, and resorts. For example, such bottling machinery requires a large space. Moreover, acquiring such bottling machinery requires significant initial capital outlays and operating the machinery is expensive.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus for filling a container that takes up minimal space and is suitable for small-scale production of filled containers. Such an apparatus would also have the added advantage of being readily transportable to various locations. A need also exists for an apparatus that is relatively inexpensive. It is also desirable to minimize the number of containers discarded in landfills. Furthermore, it is desirable to have an apparatus capable of cleaning used containers (e.g., sanitizing) such that the containers can be filled, sealed, and reused. It is also desirable to promote the recycling efforts of individuals and institutions.